Lonely Adie, Not Forsaken
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: Sylar has found a new hero, but he can’t bring himself to kill her. What happens when her knight in shinning armor comes to save her, and she discovers that she is not alone? Set directly after Powerless. SylarOC, PeterCaitlin, more later. Please review!
1. Never Powerless

**Lonely Adie, Not Forsaken**

**by: Shakespeare's Lemonade **

**Rating: T for violence and frightening content.**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Drama**

**Summary: Sylar has found a new hero, but he can't bring himself to kill her. What happens when her knight in shinning armor comes to save her, and she discovers that she is not alone? Set directly after Powerless. Sylar/OC, Peter/Caitlin, Mohinder/Elle, Nathan/Heidi, Claire/West. **

**A/N: This is what I think should happen after Powerless with an OC added. I love reviews! I don't know anything about the geography of Odessa, Texas so I just made it up :)**

**Chapter One**

**Never Powerless**

"Get me a needle!" Peter shouted. Matt looked at him curiously. Peter sent the information over a different mode of communication. _If I give him some of my blood, he will heal. Get me a needle, now!_ Matt sent out the order. Someone brought him a needle from a first aid kit. "Hold on Nathan!" Peter quickly drew his own blood, and then injected Nathan with it. Cameras pressed in on all sides. Reporters and news anchors clamored. Peter smiled. This was better than they could have hoped. The cameras caught it all. The bullets popped out of Nathan's chest and the wounds healed themselves. It was much better than just telling the world that he could fly. It was showing them that there were people who could do these things right in the middle of them. Nathan stood and showed everyone the healed wounds.

"Where was I?" He said, "oh yes, I can fly!" everyone gasped when he rose up off the floor and flew above them. "Pete, show them what you can do!" Peter joined Nathan in the air, while holding lightning in one hand, and nuclear energy in the other. He picked up a bottle of water with his mind and opened it. He poured it out over their heads and kept the drops suspended. "You'd better not!" Nathan said. Everyone was in awe.

"Hey!" Peter said, "what about Matt?" Nathan looked down at his new friend and smiled.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Matt smiled.

_Hello, everyone, I'm Matt Parkman, and I'm the reason you all listened to his speech. I can make you do anything I want by putting the thought in your head. Now, let's hear it for the Petrelli brothers! _No one could help cheering because Matt told them to. _Ok that's enough._ Then they all stopped. Matt smiled. "Ok I'm done," he said. Nathan landed next to him and Peter put the water back and gave the bottle to its owner.

"Thanks for letting me borrow that," he said, landing beside Nathan.

H H H H H H H H

Adrienne McCann opened her eyes to the bright spring sunshine. She smiled in her own sad way.

_No more school_, she thought. She had just graduated college and wanted nothing more than to put the experience behind her. She had her PhD. and now she could forget everything she had learned. Adie did not want to be a psychologist. Her parents had died several years ago and in their will, they left everything to her, provided she went to the school and got the degree they wanted. Adie was furious when she heard. She had never been close to her parents, hard as they tried to reach out to her. She thought she knew what she wanted, but in reality, all she really wanted was for someone to understand her. She knew no one ever understood anyone. She had decided to live the rest of her life on her parent's millions. She would do whatever she wanted and no one would care because she wouldn't let them. Adie didn't let anyone care about her. Little did she know that it was her choice, not theirs. She decided to go for a walk in the park. With this goal in mind, she walked down the street and bought a cup of coffee and a scone. Across from the café was her favorite place. It was a small park with several fountains and made a good thinking spot. She laughed at herself.

_If you really thought that much we wouldn't be here. You just like looking at the fountains. _She walked for a while before sitting on a bench by her favorite fountain. It was the biggest and had a large basin with a pillar in the middle decorated with some flying creatures, fairies probably. It was completely white and surrounded by benches and picnic tables. Adie closed her eyes and felt her environs. She loved the breeze in her hair and the sun on her face. She smelled the freshly cut grass and the evergreen trees. After several minutes of this, she took her napkin and folded it into a boat. Then she went over to the fountain and set it on the water. She moved her fingers back and forth in the water causing little waves to assault her tiny ship. This childish moment was the last happiness before the nightmare.

H H H H H H H H

Nicki Sanders pushed the burned wood off her and took a deep breath. She was alive, much to her surprise.

"Mom!" She heard Micah calling. "Mom!"

"I'm here!" She rasped.

"Nicki," Monica exclaimed, "we thought you were dead!"

"I didn't," Micah stated proudly. Nicki coughed.

"Let's get out of here," she said, standing.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor," Monica said.

"I'm fine, let's go." Micah shrugged and followed his mom to the car. Monica was not sanguine.

"Ok," Nicki said on the way home, "this is the last time we do this, got it?"

"But, mom—"

"Micah! You almost got us killed! We can't do this anymore." Nicki began coughing violently and had to pull over.

"Do you want me to drive?" Monica asked. Nicki nodded and got out of the car. Just then, her cell phone rang. She answered it while getting into the passenger seat.

"Nicki, this is Dr. Suresh," the phone said. Nicki smiled.

"How is you nose?" She asked.

"It's fine thank you. Listen, your cure is going to be delayed a little while. We lost our supply, but I can get more. You will just have to wait a little while longer."

"You sound worried."

"No, everything will be fine. I just have other things about which I'm worried. You need not bother yourself about that. I will call you later. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Is everything ok?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just have to wait longer for something."

H H H H H H H H

Adrienne woke in darkness. Where was she? Had something happened at the park? She wondered if she was in a hospital, but she didn't feel injured. She surveyed her surroundings and discovered that she was in a small bedroom with no other furniture than the bed. She saw something familiar on the floor; her paper boat. _This is quite curious,_ she thought. She sat up and tested the floor. It didn't cave in so she crossed it and tried the door. It was locked. Adie knocked softly; there was no answer. She tried again, harder this time. There was no noise from the other side.

"Hello!" She called, "is anyone there?" Adie was beginning to suspect less than benevolence from the other side of the door. She returned to the bed and sat down. _Well,_ she thought, _this situation is definitely not promising. Perhaps whomever put me here is out, or is it whoever? Regardless, I am not where I was and therefore must find a way back. My degree in psychology tells me that I am going quite crazy, unless I've been kidnapped. Oh, don't be silly, Adrienne. No one would kidnap you. You are invisible. Perhaps it's all a dream. Yes, a dream, I'll wake up soon._ With that she went back to sleep, hopeful that when she woke up she would be in the park again.

H H H H H H H H

Claire was fixated on the television. They had just played the press conference for the tenth time. She couldn't believe that Peter was alive, and they were telling the world what they could do.

"Claire you already know what happened," Sandra said, coming into the living room, "why don't you call your flying friend to take you there?" Claire felt a knot rising in her throat.

"He won't come," she said.

"Of course he will, he'll do anything for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can tell. When you were kidnapped he was so worried, he insisted helping your father."

"He's mad at me."

"He'll get over it, we all do."

"But it's my fault."

"Well, apologize, even if you were right. He's worth it." With that, Sandra returned to the kitchen. Claire picked up her cell phone, hoping she wasn't too late. The phone rang several times, before West's voicemail picked up.

"I need to talk to you," Claire said, "You probably saw the news. I'm sorry. Please call me."

"I don't need to." Claire whirled around to see West standing in the doorway. She rushed over and hugged him tightly. "Whether you like it or not, there will always be an 'us' to worry about," he said. Claire smiled.

"Good, because I worried anyway. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"I'll forget it if you will. What did you need?"

"A ride." West smiled.

"Your chariot awaits."

H H H H H H H H

After the press conference, Matt said farewell to Peter and Nathan.

"I have to get back," he said, "I have a family that… uh worries." Nathan smiled, but Peter looked confused. "You can explain it to him." Matt left them standing in the airport terminal. As they walked back to their hotel, Peter asked,

"Is there something I'm forgetting?"

"No," Nathan said, "do you remember Mohinder Suresh?" Peter nodded. "Well, he and Matt have joint custody of a little girl named Molly, so they've sort of formed their own version of a family."

"How did that happen?"

"I think it was her idea. Matt rescued her when her parents were killed by Sylar and Mohinder cured her of the virus. She's a very lucky girl." Nathan's cell phone rang. "I hate these things," He looked at the caller ID, "never mind. Hello, Claire?"

"Dad! I saw you on the news! Are you ok?"

"Well, no one else has tried to kill me yet. How are you?"

"Oh never mind that, where are you?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm coming to find you."

"How does Noah feel about that?"

"I don't know. He had to go back to work for the Company to protect me. Now where are you?"

"I'm staying at the Super 8, but you really should stay where you are."

"Is it the one by the Wal-Mart?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Hello, I used to live there, and I won't ask why you're staying at the Super 8, much as I want to. I'll be there soon.

"But we're leaving in the morning."

"That's fine I'm almost there."

"Claire, this really isn't a good idea."

"Now that everyone knows about us we should stick together, and now my mom and brother will be safe."

"All right, I'll see you later. I missed you."

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"That's ok, neither did I."

H H H H H H H H

Mohinder set his phone down and rubbed his jaw, thoughtfully.

"We should go home," he said. Maya hadn't left her place on the floor. Molly was picking up the scattered remnants of Sylar's visit.

"What do we do now?" Elle asked. "If I go back without Sylar or someone of equal value, my dad is going to put me under lock and key."

"You can come back with us," Mohinder said, "Actually we would welcome your company."

"Why, are you afraid of the dark?" it was still the middle of the day.

"Yes," Mohinder picked up his bag and helped Maya to her feet, "let's go."

Back at the apartment, Mohinder locked the door.

"You two can have my room," he said, "I'll stay out here."

"When is Matt coming home?" Molly asked, sitting on the couch. Elle and Maya went to investigate their new home. Mohinder looked at the clock then the door.

"I don't know," he said, "soon, I'm sure. He is probably just working late on some mystery or other."

"You have no idea where he is, and you're worried too."

"Are _you _the mind reader now?"

"Misery loves company. If I'm going to worry you should too."

"You are quite insightful for a 10-year-old."

"10 and a half thank you very much," Molly thought a moment, "tomorrow."

"Happy early half birthday, then."

"We should have a party when Matt gets home."

"For a half birthday?"

"No, for the new additions to our family." Mohinder was taken by surprise. He considered the implications.

"Well, if they want to join our traveling circus, then we will have a party." Molly smiled.

"I can tell when you're trying to pacify me."

"Where did you learn a word like that? No, I think you are right, our family is growing."

"But we are not a circus."

H H H H H H H H

Adrienne woke once more in the dark room.

_What is the deal?_ She thought. She glared at the paper boat. "This is all your fault," she said.

"What?" She looked up to see a man in the doorway. She backed closer to the wall.

"Who are you?" she asked. He did not answer, but came closer to her. The space between them seemed much too small for her taste. She suddenly had a horrific notion of what he was going to do. Adie pressed so hard against the wall that her shoulder blades hurt. When he was close enough to reach her, she felt a scream catch in her throat.

"It's ok," he said, combing strands of red-gold hair out of her face. A tear escaped her eye. A distressed expression crossed his face and he brushed her tear away. "I won't hurt you." Then he stood and left the room, locking the door behind him.


	2. Endangered Hope

**Chapter Two**

**Endangered Hope **

**A/N: I do not speak Spanish, so if any of the words are wrong I apologize. I only know a few words. Please let me know of any mistakes (if you speak.)**

Upon arriving home, Nicki went to her straight to her room. Monica went to take a shower and Micah sat alone in the living room. _This is my fault_, he thought. He looked around the room without really seeing. Then his eyes fell on the piano. _When in doubt_, he thought. Sitting on the bench, he considered what to play. Fur Elise was too depressing, but Ode to Joy was too happy. He finally decided to abandon Beethoven entirely and play Beauty and the Beast. Disney was always good. When he got to the second verse, he heard someone singing. He stopped.

"Keep going," Nicki, said coming into the room.

"He's not coming," Micah said.

"Who?"

"The doctor, he doesn't have a cure for you and he's not coming." Nicki sat next to him and held him close.

"Yes he is. It's just taking longer than we though. Everything is going to be fine, don't worry." Nevertheless, Micah worried.

H H H H H H H H

Matt Parkman arrived home well after midnight. The chain was on the door, so he couldn't get in. He knocked exasperatedly. The door closed and after a few seconds, Matt heard the chain being loosed.

"What's going on?" He asked when the door opened.

"Sorry about that," Mohinder said, "I thought I would be awake when you came back." Matt gave him a questioning look. "We have a lot to talk about." Mohinder turned and went back into the house. Matt followed him to the kitchen, on the way noticing a blanket and pillow on the couch.

"Why were you sleeping there?" he asked. Mohinder took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and poured it into a glass.

"We have company," he said and took a gulp.

"Who?"

"Do you know Bob's daughter, Elle?"

"No."

"Well, she is here along with another girl named Maya."

"We're being overrun."

"Sylar brought her here. Apparently, Maya did not know who he was and she wanted to find me. He claimed to be my friend and murdered her brother."

"Where is he now?"

"He took Claire Bennett's blood and escaped when Elle tried to apprehend him. Altogether I have had a bad day; how about you?"

"Well, have you seen the news?" Mohinder shook his head and finished his water. "Nathan Petrelli and I went to Odessa to stop Adam Monroe and Peter from releasing the virus. Nathan convinced Peter of Adam's intentions and Peter nuked the virus." Mohinder let out a sigh of relief. "Adam disappeared. I think it had something to do with this little Japanese guy who knew Nathan. After that… well, let me show you." Matt went into the living room and turned on the TV. The press conference was still being aired. It was probably on youtube by now. Mohinder stared in shock.

"Why would he do that?"

"He said he was tired of keeping secrets, and to tell you the truth it was nice to have everyone listening to me."

"Good thing you are not a control freak."

"I don't know. I did make Molly finish her breakfast the other day." Mohinder sat heavily on the couch.

"What are we going to do about Sylar?"

"I have a feeling the chain on the door isn't going to stop him." Matt eyed the door to his bedroom. "Is anyone in there or is this going to take all night?"

"No, they are in my room. Go ahead. Sylar probably will not be back tonight." Mohinder eyed the gun on the coffee table. "I will be fine."

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "I'm sure."

H H H H H H H H

After her shower, Monica took her clothes to the laundry room. When she dropped them in the hamper, she noticed a piece of paper fall out of her pocket. She picked it up and her eyes went wide. She ran back to her room and shut the door. She sat at her desk and picked up the phone. She looked at the card in her hand and sighed.

"Here goes nothing," she said and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Suresh? This is Monica Dawson."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, but my aunt, she's like me… sort of. She's sick and I don't know what's wrong with her. She won't go to the doctor, I think is has to do with our power."

"I hope not. There is a virus, and we have a cure, but it will take me awhile to get it. What are her symptoms?"

"Well, their elusive, she seems to be hiding something. She's quiet and seems weak. My cousin said she had super strength, but she doesn't use it."

"Wait, what is her name?"

"Nicki Sanders."

"Nicki Sanders is your aunt?!"

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

"She was here a few days ago."

"That's where she was getting help for her multiple personality disorder?"

"Well, sort of. We have differing theories on that, but she has the Shanti virus. We're looking for more of the cure. Are you related to her husband?"

"Yeah, he was my mama's brother. Are you really going to cure her?"

"We are doing our best."

"Who's 'we'?"

"I am doing my best. I will get the cure. The virus killed my sister."

"Shanti?"

"Yes, Shanti."

H H H H H H H H

As if Mohinder wasn't depressed enough, Elle decided to mope all day. On their first morning with the circus, Matt went to work like a normal person, while Maya undertook the task of teaching Molly Spanish and learning more English. Elle sat at the kitchen table with her chin resting on her hand, staring into space. Mohinder spent the morning trying to figure out how to get more of Claire's blood. He considered going to Costa Verde and asking her, but he thought she might be upset at him for shooting her father. The most obvious solution was not obvious because of his traumatized state. It came to his mind while watching Molly try to pronounce "mañana."

"Peter!" He said out loud. Molly looked up at him to ask what he was talking about, but he went back into the kitchen and picked up his phone. "I hope this still works." He dialed a number he had almost forgotten.

"Hello?"

"Peter? This is Mohinder Suresh."

"Hey, nice to hear from you. Nathan said you were still hanging around. What's up?"

"I need to borrow some of your blood."

"Seriously? Sure, I'll be over as soon as we get back."

"You have no idea how relieved I am."

"You're welcome, what's new?"

"Sylar is back. Otherwise, life is abysmal, but I cannot complain. Three people I thought would be dead are still alive."

"Didn't Hiro stab Sylar?"

"Yes, but I think the company brought him back. He had the same strain of the virus that they created."

"I like them less and less. They must have sent someone to assassinate Nathan to keep us quiet. We have more problems than we thought."

"Perhaps we can help one another. With your power we can stop the virus entirely, and if all of you join together the company may be out numbered."

"That's a big maybe."

"There must be a reason for all of this."

"I thought it was evolution."

"It could be, but there has to be some purpose. Evolution is all about advancement, but the people with this mutation, for lack of a better word, seem do die out faster than normal people do. I think you were right. It is all about saving the world."

H H H H H H H H

"You failed."

"How was I to know that Peter would save him?"

"We have been faced with a challenge. You have another mission."

"How many times must I prove my loyalty?"

"As long as you want to keep _her_ safe."

"What do you want?"

"Kill Nathan and Peter Petrelli, for good, and make sure_ she_ knows it was you."

"But they're—"

"A liability; you keep _her_ safe and quiet at the same time."

"You are a monster."

"It's all a matter of perspective."

"No, some things are black and white. Where are your daughters?"

"My _daughter_ is adjusting."

"She will never adjust to that."

"She can do anything she sets her mind to. Why are you still here?"

"I'm going. Say 'hi' to _her_ for me."

Bob frowned; this man was more trouble than he was worth.

H H H H H H H H

Claire found flying quite pleasant, but now flying in the arms of the one she loved right next to her father was more than awkward.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked, trying to distract herself.

"An old friend," Peter said, "I don't think you know him. Nathan, I'm sure Mohinder would have said 'hi' if he had thought of it. He seemed preoccupied."

"It may have something to do with the virus."

"Yeah, he said he needed my blood. He also said Sylar is back."

"Great, someone is trying to kill me and he wants to kill all of us."

"West, you weren't there, but Claire remembers him. Sylar wants all of our power. He seems to have some affinity for removing people's scalps. It's not pleasant." West made a face. Claire nodded as if to say, "Yes he is for real."

"Where exactly are we going?" West asked.

"Home," Nathan said, "You two will stay with me. Peter, you still have your apartment. I made sure the rent was paid."

"And my cell phone bill too."

"Yeah, you can pay me back later."

"Do I still have a job?"

"I don't know. I'm sure you can get one though. Nurses are in high demand."

"You were a nurse?" West asked.

"Is that surprising? Yeah I guess so."

"No, I'm just curious."

"Claire, don't let him near your cat."

"Mr. Muggles is a _dog_," Claire pretended to be offended, "and he's my mom's. West isn't that curious anyway. I think finding out who my other dad is cured him of that."

H H H H H H H H

His mind at ease, Mohinder set down his phone and turned around to come face to face with Elle. She didn't look at him.

"Peter is coming here?" She seemed to be formulating some kind of devious plan.

"Yes," Mohinder answered. She smiled.

"This is perfect. My dad will be so happy with me." Mohinder sighed.

"He will not go back, and you cannot make him."

"You could help me, couldn't you?"

"I refuse to dignify that question with an answer. Why do you keep trying to impress him?" Elle turned around and went back to her place at the table without responding. Mohinder looked at the clock on the wall. Matt had promised to come home for lunch, but it wouldn't do him any good if there were no lunch. "Molly," Mohinder stuck his head around the corner, "will you help me with lunch?"

"Si," Molly replied standing and heading for the kitchen.

"Gracias," Mohinder smiled.

"De nada."

"What are you making?" Maya asked, following Molly.

"I have no idea. Matt doesn't seem to like anything I make. He pretends to."

"I could show you how to make quesadillas." Mohinder laughed.

"Yes, that will teach him to appreciate his American food even more. He may never come home for lunch again. Well, perhaps with combined effort we can create something the world has never seen."

"Uh-oh," Molly said, "now we have two foreign chefs."

H H H H H H H H

After her conversation with Dr. Suresh, Monica heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened slowly as a face appeared in the void. "How's it going, Damien?" He didn't answer her, but entered slowly and closed the door behind him. "Are you ok?" Monica stood and crossed the room. Damien drew back against the door. Monica stopped in the middle of the room. "Damien?"

"It was all my fault; I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Damien," Monica closed the gap between them and gave her brother a hug. "We're all safe now. Everything will be fine. I have to go away for a few days will you be good while I'm gone?" He nodded. "Good, make sure Micah and Nicki don't go anywhere. Things are about to change."

H H H H H H H H

In the dark room, Adrienne cowered. She had not seen her captor in several hours. She thought she had figured things out, but now she was having her doubts. He had said he wouldn't hurt her, but why would he say that? It seemed so anomalous. Why would anyone kidnap her? She had a lot of money, but no one to give it to him, and he hadn't asked for anything. She came to the conclusion that he was a psychotic criminal. She was right, but that was not why he had kidnapped her.

**Incase you didn't know mañana means "tomorrow." The other conversation is "yes," "thank you," and "it's nothing" or "you're welcome." **


	3. Fighting to Survive

**Chapter Three**

**Fighting to Survive**

**A/N: just as I have no knowledge of Odessa or Spanish, I have no knowledge of New York, Brooklyn, or Wisconsin. So, review? Thanks to those who have.**

_Sylar._

_Sylar who?_

_No, it's just Sylar._

_I thought we got rid of Gabriel with the virus. Why are you back?_

_She called me._

_She knows nothing of you. Why don't we kill her? Then we can find out what her power is._

_We can't._

_You can't, I can._

_I won't let you._

_You are not exactly in control here._

_But I am in there._

_You have to leave her in there forever. You're keeping her safe, but she won't understand. She thinks you're a monster, and you are. You are me. There's no split personality. You just like talking to yourself. Soliloquy makes you feel less alone, but you are alone, and you always will be._

Sylar looked up. He was alone. No one was there in his living room but him. Out here, he hated everyone. In there he hated himself, but she made it worth it. He stood and crossed the room. Immediately upon touching the doorknob, his mood changed. He almost let go, but he held on and unlocked the door. Once inside, he closed it and slid to the floor. He rested his arms on his knees and let his head fall back against the door. In the opposite corner, Adrienne was curious in spite of herself. She was interested not only in this man's psychological condition, but also in his apparent distress.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He looked her in the eye and said,

"Someone wants to kill you."

"Me?" Adrienne was almost concerned. "Why would someone want to kill me?"

"You're special. You have power."

"No I don't."

"You must, I can feel it."

"Do you have the force or something?"

"No, I have… well I think it's called intuitive aptitude or something. I understand things."

"That still doesn't explain why someone would kill me."

"He wants your power. He wants everyone's power. He's already killed many people."

"Who is he?"

"Me." Adrienne backed against the wall again. She was concerned now. "He's me out there. In here, he can't get you… I can't get you."

"Is that why you brought me here? To protect me from yourself."

"Yes, as long as you're here, you're safe… I have to stop. I just don't know how… but _he_ might."

H H H H H H H H

Matt smelled the food before he entered the apartment. He wondered why Mohinder would be making Mexican food. His inquisitive mood was squelched when he saw Maya wearing one of the aprons Molly had given her dads for father's day.

"The great chef has an assistant now?" Matt said sarcastically.

"Be glad we like you enough to feed you," Mohinder said, setting the food on the table, "you could be eating microwave cardboard. This is a new version of the classic quesadilla."

"New version being the key words." Molly glared at Matt and said,

"Be nice to our guest. She came all the way from Central America to make you lunch." Matt smiled and sat down.

"I'm sure it's great." Everyone sat and began eating.

"Wait," Maya said.

"What is it?" Matt asked. She put her hands together and raised her eyebrows.

"She wants to pray over the meal," Elle said. Maya took Matt and Elle's hands and nodded at Molly and Mohinder. They followed suit and Maya prayed.

"Lord, we thank You for this food You have given us. Please let it… make us strong, and thank You for this safe place. Amen."

"Amen," everyone repeated. Now everyone could eat without the fear of growing watermelons in their stomachs. A few minutes into lunch, the phone rang. Mohinder went to the kitchen and answered it.

"Mohinder, I need your help."

"Sylar?!"

"Yes, it's me. I need you to save someone from me."

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"I love her. I don't want to kill her, but I will if no one stops me. I'm not strong enough to resist. Giving in to many times… makes it harder. Will you help me?"

"I do not think I can."

"You must know someone stronger than me, someone who can stop me."

"Yes I do, but how can I trust you?"

"You can talk to her." The phone was quiet for a moment, and then a new voice came on,

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"You don't know me. It doesn't matter, please hurry." Sylar came back on the phone.

"I won't last much longer. You can find me." Mohinder looked at the table. He didn't know what to make of this. He knew Peter would help him though. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Molly got up to answer it. Mohinder heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, are you Molly?"

"Peter!" Elle squealed and ran to the door and gave him a hug. Peter responded rather half-heartedly. His face brightened when he saw Mohinder.

"Ah, the vampire," he said, "How much to you want?" he disentangled himself and crossed the room.

"We should go somewhere else," Mohinder said, "Elle will you hold down the fort here?"

"But I want to go with you," Elle complained.

"Matt has to go back to work soon, and I do not want to leave molly and Maya alone."

"Why don't we all go with you?" Molly asked.

"Reasons I do not want to tell you." Molly was slightly surprised by his honesty.

"Ok, we'll stay here."

"Gracias." Mohinder headed for the door, followed by Peter and Matt. Out side, Mohinder explained. "That was Sylar on the phone. He says he wants me to stop him from killing someone."

"You believe him?" Peter asked.

"He let me talk to her. I do not know what exactly to do right now, but first we will go to my… um laboratory."

"Where is it? I can get us there faster."

"It's Isaac Mendez's loft."

H H H H H H H H

As the sun sank lower on the horizon, someone was not enjoying the spectacle. At the Petrelli mansion, Claire and West found their circumstances more than comfortable, but Claire was troubled. She stood alone on the back patio watching the blazing fireball slowly disappear. The sunsets were different on the east coast. She had almost forgotten. She heard movement behind her. West was standing in the doorway once again. He smiled.

"You have super rich relatives," he said. Claire nodded without speaking. "Have you been here before?" She nodded again.

"Four months ago," she said softly. West felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Nathan standing behind him.

"May I have a moment?" he asked.

"Sure Mr. Petrelli." West started to go back into the house, but stopped when he heard,

"Call me Nathan." West smiled.

"Sure." Claire sensed that the doorway tides had changed and turned around.

"Can I talk to you?" Nathan asked.

"Why do you bother asking?" She said, with a hint of contempt, "If you have something to say, I know you're going to say it anyway."

"I'll leave if you want."

"No! I… just thought you wanted to talk about something involving me going to some faraway European country or whatever."

"I'm sorry about how I was before. I thought I was protecting you and Peter, but… I guess neither of you really needed me."

"If not for you, this city would have been destroyed… and we would all be dead." Nathan crossed the patio and rested his arms on the railing.

"If I had listened to Peter in the first place, I wouldn't have had to save him."

"Well, we all make our mistakes, but what do we do now?"

"I have no idea." Claire smiled. "Peter probably has some big plan to save the world that includes me trusting him with himself."

"Do you find it harder to trust those you love when they put themselves in danger?"

"I find it hard to trust anyone when my family is concerned, including my family."

"But you trust your mother."

"I did." Claire was surprised by his use of the past tense. "I believed everything she said because she's my mother, but… now my faith in someone tends to be based on experience." Nathan straightened. "I have to make a phone call. You should come inside. It's getting cold out here."

"Right."

H H H H H H H H

Elle was beginning to become frustrated. When Molly approached her for the tenth time to test her Spanish, Elle said,

"You know, you're really cute with all your foreign languageness, but I don't have any clue what you're saying." Molly stared.

"I said, 'will you please excuse me, my bellybutton is on fire.'" Elle began choking on the air surrounding her head. Maya stood in the doorway.

"She said to tell her how to say that."

"Where did you come up with that?" Elle asked. Molly smiled.

"I heard it once a long time ago. I think some relative of mine said it."

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Well my family was kind of crazy. Not as crazy as my new family, though."

"They're not so bad."

"Who said bad? I said crazy, and that includes you two."

"Hey, who adopted me?"

"Um… me. Mohinder thinks we're becoming a circus, but I don't believe him."

"Maybe I'll have to zap him for that."

"If you do, you'll live to regret it." Elle gave Molly a curious stare.

"I don't doubt that." And she didn't.

H H H H H H H H

Peter watched in fascination as his blood slid through a tube.

"You know, you do not have to watch," Mohinder said. Peter smiled.

"I know. I'm not squeamish. I've fallen off buildings and had to put myself back together." He stared thoughtfully at his blood once again. "So, do you think it will replace itself?"

"Probably," Mohinder was somewhat amused at Peter's interest.

"So, you could take more blood from someone like me than a normal person?"

"Yes, I suppose, but I think we will take it slowly for now." He removed the needle from Peter's arm and put away his equipment. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, literally."

"De nada."

"What?"

"Molly is learning Spanish."

"Oh, what do we do about Sylar?"

"I have not decided."

"I don't have any issues with helping you. Nathan might, but I don't." Mohinder smiled.

"I know we have to do something, but I do not want to walk into a trap."

"There's not much he can do to me. You don't need to worry about safety."

"I do not need to worry about _your_ safety."

"Hey, he didn't get us last time. And there's one other thing you haven't considered: he may be genuine about this. He is a murderer, but he's also human and therefore capable of every human emotion. Either way we have nothing to loose. Do you know where he is?"

"No, but you do."

H H H H H H H H

Gabriel Grey stared out the window, feeling the intense pull of the door. He wanted to leave, but he willed himself to stay for as long as he could. The longer he remained the worse he felt. He tried not to dwell on his mistakes.

"Distract me," he said.

"What?" the girl asked.

"I want to be here when they come. I don't want to fight, but I won't last much longer."

"Ok, what's your name?"

"I don't deserve it. Just call me… call me… never mind. That was the least distracting question. Tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell. I lived in Wisconsin until I was 18. Then I went to college and got a degree I don't want and now I'm 26 and I feel like I've wasted my life for an inheritance."

"What inheritance?"

"My parents left me all their millions on the condition that I go to a specific school and get a degree in psychology. Now I can say, 'I'm Dr. Adrienne McCann and I'm listening' but I'm not."

"It was thoughtless of them to do that."

"Yes, I suppose. Maybe they were getting back at me."

"What could you possibly have done?"

"Does the perpetual attitude of annoyance toward everyone merit revenge?"

"Why were you annoyed?"

"I… have no idea. A great psychologist I'll make. Are we done talking about me?"

"Would you like to have a discussion on the weather?"

"Yes."

"Well, the sky is overcast, but there is no wind or precipitation."

"Now we should talk about everyone's health."

"Who is everyone?"

"Uh… me and you. Do you know anyone else?"

"None whose health would be a distracting conversation."

"Who was I talking to on the phone?"

"Someone who knows me, well... he knows me better than anyone else, but I guess that's not saying much."

H H H H H H H H

It turned out that Nathan's phone call was more important to Claire than he would have expected. He didn't suppose she concerned herself much with Heidi. He was wrong. Unfortunately, he got her answering machine.

"Heidi," he said, "I really need to talk to you. I know you think I'm crazy, but this is very important. I love you." He sighed and set down the phone.

"She will call you back," Claire said.

"What makes you say that?"

"West came back after I told him to go away. I was a huge idiot, but I guess when someone loves you they don't care about that." Nathan stood and headed for the door.

"I'm not going to wait for her to call me."

H H H H H H H H

Peter focused on his memories of Sylar. Mohinder told him that he could find people just like Molly. Finally, he saw the man in a small house a few blocks away. He was standing in front of a door. His hand hovered over the knob. There was a young woman sitting on a bed in the corner. Peter didn't recognize her. Sylar opened the door and his expression changed from upset to a smirk.

"I found him," Peter said.

"Where is he?" Mohinder asked, handing Peter his jacket.

"Just down the street." Mohinder raised his eyebrows. Peter smiled. "Don't worry; I won't let him get you." Mohinder was not sanguine.


	4. If this is the Calm before the Storm

**Chapter Four**

"**If this is the Calm before the Storm…"**

**Sorry it's been so long! I will try to update more regularly now. Hey, check out my new Heroes story called "A Light shines in the Darkness." Here's chapter four! Sorry the alignment is all out of whack and I can't fix it.**

Sylar's evil grin faded as Gabriel closed the door. He screamed,

"You can't save her! They can't beat me!"

_Yes, they can, and they will._

"No!" He threw something at the door. It shattered and he realized with dismay that he had destroyed his mother's last snow globe.

"Now she is dead. We are rid of her."

_You make me sick._

"Not sick enough."

H H H H H H H H

On the other side of the door, Adrienne recoiled at his screams and the shattering glass. She prayed for someone to save her. She had not prayed in a long time and she didn't think it would help.

_It definitely couldn't hurt. God, are You there? Can You hear me? I'm stuck. I don't know what to do. This guy, whoever he is, can You help him too? I know I deserve to die here, but… You said You would never leave me. I won't promise to be good from now on, but I will never be the same as I was before. If You can… save me._

"Save me," she whispered aloud.

H H H H H H H H

"Are you sure about this?" Mohinder asked when he and Peter arrived at Sylar's house.

"Yes," Peter said. He looked more serious than when they left the laboratory. "I saw her and I saw him. There is something else… something unexplainable going on. He hasn't killed her yet, but he will soon."

"What if she is just bait?" Peter had not wanted to consider that possibility.

"No, she has some ability, I can tell, just like he could." Mohinder nodded and followed Peter to the door. It was unlocked and Peter went in first. At first glance, it appeared to be an empty house, but upon closer inspection, they saw a dark head sticking up on the other side of a chair. Mohinder was reminded of his last unpleasant encounter with Sylar. Peter started toward the motionless head, but Mohinder stopped him.

"Wait," he said, and just as he expected, the chair began to turn. As Mohinder's archenemy came into view, he felt his breath catch in his throat. He hated that he was afraid, but there it was. No amount of Peter's reassurances would lessen the terror he felt when faced with that man; Sylar. Mohinder could have no idea what was going on behind those fear-inspiring eyes, and if the truth were told, he didn't want to know. Sylar stood from his chair, but Peter didn't give him the chance to fight. He threw him against the wall and let him fall to the floor. Peter entered the living room and gestured for Mohinder to stay back.

"You finally get your chance to be rid of me," Sylar said and smiling, he threw Peter backwards into the chair he had recently vacated, but Peter was ready for him. He stood and gave Sylar a blast of electricity.

"I have more important things to do than kill you," he said and indicated a door beside him, hoping Mohinder got the hint.

"No!" Sylar shouted, and tried to stop him, but Peter shocked him again. Knowing he was beaten, Sylar had only one choice; run. He lifted one of the pieces of shattered glass from the floor. Too late, Mohinder saw it and said,

"Peter, look out—" The glass stuck in Peter's neck and he dropped to the floor. Sylar quickly made his escape out the back door. He was not about to die for the unlikely chance to kill Adrienne. Mohinder was mortified, but Peter was not so concerned.

"A little help here?" he said.

"What do you want me to do?" Mohinder asked.

"Just pull it out." Mohinder gingerly removed the triangular piece of glass from Peter's neck and watched as the wound healed itself.

"Amazing," he exhaled. Peter laughed.

"Haven't you seen that before?"

"Not up close." Peter nodded absently and took off his jacket. He stared in dismay at the ruined collar.

"This is getting ridiculous."

H H H H H H H H

In the "safe room," Adrienne did not budge from her corner.

_Someone is here_, she thought, _God, let it be someone who can help me._ When the door opened, she saw two unfamiliar men. The taller one came into the room. He was saying something, but Adrienne had zoned out. Suddenly she heard,

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," she found her voice. Upon standing, she found that her legs were asleep and the dizziness was a little overwhelming. She was sure she would fall to the floor, but apparently, someone caught her. Awareness left her as soon as they left the room.

Outside, Peter stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

"No one's looking," he said, "hold on to my back."

"Can you carry both of us?" Mohinder asked, skeptically.

"Yes, hurry up." Mohinder hesitantly wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders and they were off. Peter landed on the small balcony of his apartment.

"Let's hope I still have my keys," he said. There they were. They had been in the box Ricky had given him.

_Ricky…Caitlin…_He put them out of his mind. He had no time for rescues right now. Once inside he laid Adrienne on the bed and closed the bedroom door.

"You are going to end up like me," Mohinder said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, not quite paying attention.

"On the couch." Peter glanced over his mismatched furniture.

"It won't be for long."

"What are we going to do about Sylar?"

"I don't know. She'll be safe here, but I wonder about the rest of you. Even with Heidi and the boys gone, I don't think Nathan has enough room. It might be necessary though."

"With Elle, Matt, and Maya I do not think you need to worry about us."

"Who is Maya?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Mohinder explained briefly, what he knew.

"We're everywhere aren't we?"

"We?"

"You know evolved people or whatever."

"I am still trying to figure it all out."

"You still think it's genetic?"

"Yes."

"You would."

H H H H H H H H

Heidi Petrelli sat, lost in thought. She had not wanted to believe Angela when she said that Nathan was delusional, but at the time, the alternative was not acceptable. Now she wished she had stayed.

"You know dear," her mother was saying, "I had hoped you two would work things out, but after seeing that," she gestured toward the TV, "I don't know what to think."

"You put a voice to my confusion, Mom," Heidi said, "When he told me before, I believed him until Angela… well I guess everyone blames the mother-in-law."

"Not so, Nathan never blamed me for anything. I think he always blames himself for everything."

"Yes, he does. I guess I just have to talk to him before I make any decisions." As fate would have it, but we know it wasn't fate, Heidi got her chance to talk to Nathan sooner than she expected. She was about to pick up the boys from school when someone rang the doorbell.

"Will you get that dear?" her mother called from the kitchen.

_It's probably someone selling cookies,_ she thought.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw Nathan, "I don't suppose you're selling cookies?" He gave her a curious stare.

"No, but I could get some," he said.

"Oh, no I just thought you were the girl scouts or something."

"Did you get my message?'

"What?"

"I called you.

"Oh, I think I forgot to turn on my phone." She took her cell phone out of her pocket and checked the voicemail.

"You don't have to listen to it now."

"Yes I do." She walked back into the house with her phone to her ear and gestured for Nathan to follow.

"Oh, Nathan it's good to see you!" Anna said coming into the room and giving him a hug. "Do you want me to pick up the boys dear?" She asked when Heidi set down her phone.

"Yes," Heidi replied, "That would be great." Anna quickly exited stage left, leaving the two alone.

"Did you mean it?" Heidi asked, abruptly

"Mean what?" Nathan was confused.

"What you said on the phone."

"Yes."

"The last three words?"

"I always do. Maybe… I forgot for awhile."

"I did believe you when you said you could fly, but your mother said…"

"She says a lot of things, most of them lies."

"Why would she want me to believe you're crazy?"

"Who knows, because otherwise you would believe I can fly."

"You can fly… how did this happen?"

"I've heard it's genetic, but I have no idea. Maybe I got bit by a radioactive spider."

"That would make you Spiderman, not… whoever you are."

"There's something else you should know."

"Something bigger than flying?"

"I don't know, but I should have told you years ago." Heidi sat down and patted the seat next to her. Nathan joined her. "About 17 years ago… well, I have a daughter. I didn't know she was alive until about five moths ago. Her name is Claire Bennett. A family in Odessa, Texas adopted her. She can heal herself. You have to see it to believe it."

"Odessa?" Heidi was beginning to put things together. "What were you doing there?"

"We were trying to stop someone from releasing a virus. Peter destroyed it and then we decided to tell the world about what we can do. I'm still not sure if that was such a great idea. Maybe you should stay here."

"I'm thinking not."

"But the boys-"

"Need their dad. If there's something we need to figure out, we should do it together. We need to be a family again."

"There's nothing I would like more, but… I don't want you getting hurt. Someone is trying to stop me. You saw the press conference. If not for Peter's quick thinking, I would be dead."

"What can they do now, you already told your secret?"

"I know more that I haven't told. I know about their company, where they are, who they are."

"There is no way you are going to convince me that staying here while you and Peter go fight the bad guys and probably get yourselves killed is a good idea."

"But—"

"Daddy!!" Two small screams echoed from the doorway. Simon and Monty Petrelli rushed through the living room.

"I have a few surprises for you," Nathan said, after receiving several hugs and comments on his beardlessness.

"What is it?! What is it?!" The boys could not contain themselves.

"We'', the first one is, you're coming home."

"Yay!" they proceeded to dance about the coffee table.

"OK, let's go get your things," Heidi said, smiling.

"But Daddy said there was more than one surprise," Simon said.

""You'll find out about the others on the way home," Nathan said, ushering them towards the stairs. He looked back for a moment to see Anna smiling. Everything _was_ going to be fine.

H H H H H H H H

When Monica Dawson arrived at Dr. Suresh's apartment, she prayed, he would be home, as she knocked on the green door. All her nerves stood at attention when she heard movement within.

_He's home!_ She thought, but when the door opened, someone very unlike Dr. Suresh greeted her.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry; I thought Dr. Suresh lived here."

"He does," the man said, smiling, "He's on his way home. Would you like to come in?" He stood aside and let her pass. "I'm Matt," he said, closing the door. He gestured to three figures on the couch, "this is Molly, Maya, and Elle."

"Hi," Monica said, "I'm Monica."

"Holla!" Molly said, proudly displaying her Spanish prowess.

"Do you all live here?" Monica was incredulous.

"No," Matt laughed amusedly, "Elle and Maya are just visiting indefinitely."

"Oh," Monica was still curious, but Matt was in no mood to explain their abnormal state.

"So what brings you to see Mohinder?" Monica chose her words carefully. She could have no idea what they knew.

"He was looking for a cure for a disease. Um… my aunt has it." Matt glanced over at the couch then nodded toward the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot, he asked,

"Is it the Shanti Virus?" Monica's eyes went wide.

"How do you know about that?"

"Molly had it, but there's more. Is your aunt… abnormal? I mean can she do strange things?"

"Again, how do you know?" Matt was silent for a moment.

"You don't trust me. You're hoping Dr. Suresh will be back soon. You're worried about your aunt." Monica stared in disbelief. "I'm… special too."

"My cousin said she had super strength, but I never saw it."

"That's what the virus does, I'm told. The other three are like me too. Molly can find people just by thinking about them."

""I can… do anything."

"What?"  
"If I see someone else do it, I can too. I think they call it muscle memory or something. My cousin can control electronic things."

"Wait," Matt suddenly realized something "Is your aunt Niki Sanders?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"She threw me out a window, no small feat, I assure you. She said that was Jessica." Monica nodded.

"Her alter-ego. She's gone now. I have another question, what's going on here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. There are so many of us and… there are people who want to hurt us, especially me and a few others."

"Why?"

"Have you seen the news lately?"

"No."

"Come in here." They went back into the living room and Matt turned on the TV. He found a news channel that was still playing the press conference. After it was over Monica said,

"So, certain people don't want the world to know about us and you told them so they're out to get you?"

"Basically," Matt replied, "They call themselves 'the Company.' Elle would know more about that, but they look for people like us and do experiments on them. They had me once." Matt shuddered, remembering his time at "Primatech Paper."

"They want you all dead," Elle said, suddenly, "the three of you. He didn't tell them about the company. Daddy probably still hopes to stop you from making that public."

"Then that's exactly what we have to do," Matt said.

"You may want to try exercising a little more caution. If my dad threatens Claire Bennett, Noah will do anything for him. Assassination is on of his specialties. It would not surprise me one little bit if he was the one that shot Nathan Petrelli." Monica began to feel like she had gotten in rather over her head. Elle continued, "and there's Sylar to think of."

H H H H H H H H

Niki was beginning to worry. She had not seen Monica in several hours and her room was empty.

"Damon, have you seen your sister?" she asked, coming into the living room, where he and Micah were playing a video game.

"She said she needed to do something," he replied, without taking his eyes off the game, "and you two were not to leave the house."

"Where did she go?" Micah asked, dropping his control.

"I don't know, she was talking on the phone with someone, before she told me." Niki and Micah raced back to Monica's room. On the desk, Niki saw something familiar, the cell phone number of Dr. Mohinder Suresh. Niki whipped out her phone and dialed the number from memory.

"Hello?"

"This is Niki, is Monica with you?"

"What? Why would she be here?"

"She's not here and I found you phone number on her desk."

"I spoke with her this morning, but she did not mention coming here."

"Well, let me know if you hear from her."

"Of course," Niki heard the sound of a door opening and closing, "wait, she is here!"

"What?"

"Hold on a minute." The phone was quiet for a moment, then, "She is here. She came to get your cure, which, by the way, I found. I am going to send it back with her."

"No, wait, I'm coming there."

"Why?"

"I saw the news. I think it's time all of us got organized. I'll bring Micah, see you soon."

**Sorry some of the scenes were a little long winded. I know Nathan talks too much. Next chapter you will find out Adie's power. Any guesses? Review!! **


	5. This is not the Storm

**Chapter Five**

"**This is not the Storm…"**

**This chapter mostly involves the Petrellis, but the others will be back next time for my favorite chapter... well I love them all equally, but chapter six will be awesome!**

When Peter called home, Nathan was still out and Claire was beginning to wonder if her father had dropped off the face of the earth

"You have no idea where he went?" Peter asked.

"No," Claire replied, "he called his wife earlier saying he wasn't going to wait for her to call back and then left the house."

"I'm so stupid!"

"I'm not going to ask."

"I can find him. I got this new power. I'll call you back." Peter hung up the phone and concentrated on Nathan. Before he could find him, though, he heard a throat clearing. He opened his eyes to see his new charge standing in the bedroom doorway.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About 15 minutes," Peter replied, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little confused. You're not the one I talked to on the phone."

"No, that was Mohinder, I'm Peter."

"Peter," she considered the name, "rock… Oh! I'm sorry! My mind tends to wander like that. I'm Adrienne."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Peter crossed the room, "though I wish it had been under other circumstances."

"Hey, any way of making friends is good for me."

"You must be very desperate."

"No, not really. I tend to stay away from people. Do you think he really would have hurt me?" Peter's eyes turned dark at her change of subject.

"Yes, it wasn't a matter of if, but when. I don't know what was stopping him, but you're very lucky to be alive."

"That is a matter of perspective."

"So… what do you do?" Peter decided it was time to change the subject.

"Um… I was in school."

"No, I mean your ability, what is it?"

"Now this is where Mr. Kidnapper lost me. What is this strange power you keep talking about?"

"You don't know?" obviously not. "I know you must have something, because I felt it when we got to the house. I sort of copy everyone else's power. My brother can fly; my niece can heal herself. You would have to see it to believe it. There's a lot more. I can be invisible, see?" Peter disappeared, "Or rather not see." Adrienne gasped,

"How did you do that?" Peter became visible again.

"I got it from a hermit named Claude Rains. I can do a lot of other things… like this," he pulled a notebook and pencil off the counter and sat down. After staring at the paper for a moment his eyes turned white and he began to draw. Adrienne was beginning to be a little more than freaked out. When he finished, though, Peter was the freaked out one.

"What is it?" Adrienne asked, staring at the sketch. It was a picture of a man carrying two children with a woman hanging on to his shoulders. He was flying.

"I can draw the future," Peter said, "that's my brother and his family." He stood and ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed quickly as he said, "I hope this happens."

H H H H H H H H H

Nathan, Heidi, Simon, and Monty Petrelli stood outside on the front steps of Anna's house. The afore mentioned grandmother locked the door and started down the sidewalk.

"If you get there before us, just tell Claire who you are and wait for us. I'm sure Peter would love to see you," Nathan said.

"Sure," Anna said, tossing the last bag into the car. She got behind the wheel and sped out of sight.

"How are we getting home?" Monty asked logically.

"That is surprise number two," Nathan said. He picked up Monty and Simon and said to Heidi, "Hold on." She smiled and held on tight to Nathan's shoulders. Nathan did not hesitate. They were airborne. Simon and Monty screamed as they accelerated.

"Hey!" Nathan said, "I though you would like it."

"Are you a super hero, daddy?" Simon asked. Nathan smiled.

"Well, I guess."

"Oh, this is just great," Heidi said sarcastically, "I keep trying to tech them the difference between fantasy and reality and it turns out there is none."

"Dad, you're even cooler than Spider-man," Monty said, "'cause you're real!"

"Ok, maybe there is a difference," Heidi conceded. Nathan smiled it was good to have his family back.

H H H H H H H H H

For the first time in several days, Mohinder found himself alone. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get Matt to move into Molly's room and let Molly and Monica have his, but there it was; everyone was situated. How long it would last, Mohinder was unsure. He was not optimistic. After Matt made sure he had his own pillow, he came out to the main room and saw Mohinder lost in thought.

"I've had an idea," he said. Mohinder looked up.

"Something to do with our living situation?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have a friend who has a friend… you get where I'm going with this?"

"You do not actually know this person."

"Exactly, but he has this uninhabited house—"

"We cannot afford a house."

"Are you going to let me finish? He's been unable to sell it so we can get this place-- it's got three bathrooms mind you-- for almost nothing."

"How many bedrooms does it have?"

"Did you miss the part about the bathrooms?"

"No, continue."

"Technically it has four bedrooms, but it also has a family room downstairs that could be converted, and another extra room. "

"How?"

"Like I said, this guy really wants to be rid of it. He said we could move in as soon as we wanted to."

"Just one thing, do we really think these people are going to stay?"

"Yes and we can't fit eight people in this adorable, cockroach infested, cardboard box."

"You are serious aren't you?"

"Yeah let's go tell the girls." Matt started walking down the hall. Mohinder followed him.

"Do you always assume I will agree with you?"

"Pretty much."

H H H H H H H H H

Peter dropped the phone on the counter.

"It must be happening soon," he said.

"This is going to happen?" Adrienne asked, holding Peter's drawing.

"Yes… well, hopefully any way. These things don't always happen."

"Why hopefully?" Peter returned to the living room and sat down.

"Nathan and Heidi… well they were separated. I suppose you can guess the rest."

"Do you know what percentage of separated couples actually gets back together?" Peter stared. "Oh, I'm sorry! What I meant was, well…I think I should just stop talking."

"I know what you meant," Peter reassured her, "I think that's another special power or something.

"So, what do you think I have?"

"I have no idea. I can do a lot of things, but I don't think I have any way of figuring this out."

"But you can tell I have something?"

"Yeah," Peter rubbed the back of his head, "It's hard to explain. I can tell when I'm around other people like me. Your ability, whatever it is, seems to have something to do with other people."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, being invisible doesn't affect anyone but me, whereas, mind reading and putting thoughts in people's heads do. You get what I'm saying?"

"You think I can read minds?"

"Maybe it's something like that." Adrienne closed her eyes and concentrated. She didn't hear anything, but she felt something, and it wasn't annoyance. She focused on that feeling. It was pleasant and frightening at the same time. Then she realized what it was; Peter cared about her. She had never felt like someone cared about what happened to her without irritation. Yet, she welcomed Peter's feelings. Then she felt something else. Peter was worried. She opened her eyes and his face was inches from hers.

"Let go," he said. His voice sounded smaller than it had before. He moved a hair's breadth closer. She thought, for a moment he might kiss her, and suddenly, she wished he would. Then… he pulled away and stared at her.

"What did I do?" she asked, afraid it was something atrocious. Peter's eyes were wide, and then he made her understand. As if by a sudden epiphany, Adrienne knew everything Peter was feeling; everything about Caitlin and Ricky, his memory loss, his family, and even herself.

"This is your power," he said, "I know someone who reads minds and puts thoughts peoples' heads. This is like that, only feelings, not thoughts; you can control and understand feelings."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Adrienne looked at the wall, "no one has ever looked at me like that before… except _him_…and… I don't know. He _was _trying to help me. He said as long as I was in that room he couldn't get me. At first, he talked about someone else, but then he said it was himself. He doesn't have multiple personalities, but… I don't know what it is. He took responsibility. That's not psychotic, but he has psychotic tendencies."

"Why are you trying to figure him out?"

"PhD." Peter smiled and headed for the kitchen.

"As if that explained everything." He picked up his phone again and called Claire. "Is Nathan back yet?" he asked.

"No," Claire said, "but there's a lady named Anna here."

"Anna?!"

"Um… yeah, hold on a second."

"Hello, Peter," Anna exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Uh, yeah, what's going on?"

"Nathan asked me to bring over the luggage, while they flew. They should be over here soon." Peter let out a happy sigh.

"I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Great, oh and your niece is simply delightful."

"She tries."

H H H H H H H H H

Monty and Simon Petrelli were enjoying every minute of their first flight, and Heidi wasn't exactly loathing it either. Finally, Nathan decided it was time to break the last news

"We're almost home," he said.

"Aw!" both boys whined.

"Hey, Uncle Peter will be there."

"Yay!"

"And someone else," the boys gave their father a curious look, "you have a big sister." They stared some more and finally, Simon said,

"A sister? You mean like a girl?" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, sisters are generally girls. Don't be so disappointed, she's a hero too."

"Is she like Spider man?" Monty asked.

"No, she can't die," they stared in fascination, "I'll bet she would even give you a demonstration."

"Nathan!" Heidi scolded, but she forgot her irritation when the house came into view.

H H H H H H H H H

"I'll be back," Peter was saying, "don't go anywhere and don't let anybody in." Adrienne nodded. "This will be over soon," he assured her.

"Can I use your shower?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure," Peter said, "I think I might even have something you can wear." He went to his room and came back with a pair of sweat pants and a long-sleeved T-shirt. "This is the best I can do." Adrienne took them.

"Thanks, they'll be fine." Peter smiled and picked up his jacket, then remembered the bloodstained collar.

"I'll fly fast," he said, opening the door to the balcony, "I'll be home soon." Adrienne watched as he rose off the floor. Things were looking up.

H H H H H H H H H

When they got home, Simon and Monty rushed inside to see about this big sister thing. Nathan hesitated.

"Are you…"

"No, I'm not angry," Heidi said, "I mean it was 17 years ago and you thought she was dead. You had no reason to tell me about her. Actually, I'm kind of nervous. I have no idea what to say to her."

"She won't care, as long as you mean it."

"Really?"  
"We're all so tired of lies."

"That's a good way to be." They entered the house, to see Simon and Monty flanking Claire and glaring at West.

"You didn't say she had a boyfriend!" Monty said with disgust. Nathan and Heidi both laughed. Claire put her arms around her brothers' shoulders and said,

"Be nice to West, he's not quite used to us Petrellis." The boys reluctantly nodded and went upstairs to help Anna unpack. Heidi decided that she loved Claire from the beginning, but how to let Claire know that was another story. Nathan introduced them and Claire decided she liked Heidi much better that her real mom, but she never admitted that. It wasn't as though anyone would have been offended, but she wanted to give her mother something, even though she didn't deserve it.

"Hey!" Peter said, coming into the room, "How is my favorite relative?" Heidi smiled and hugged her brother-in-law. Nathan gave him a mock glare.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Heidi said.

"Oh, Nathan doesn't count." Heidi laughed.

"I was talking about them." She pointed at the stairs where Monty, Simon, and Anna were coming down.

"Uncle Peter!" The boys exclaimed and ran the rest of the way. Nathan whispered to Heidi,

"At least I can satisfy myself that my sons like me almost as much as they do Peter." Heidi pinched his shoulder.

"You have no idea how much they love you."  
"Maybe I should find out."

**So, it seems like this is getting close to a happy ending, right? Wrong! You ain't seen nothin' yet! Sylar will be back next time, along with Elle, Maya, Monica, Niki, Micah, and anyone else I left out of this chapter. Please review, I love to hear from you!**


End file.
